ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:A.U Worlds (Alternate Ultra Worlds)/@comment-6532857-20140818021236/@comment-5527544-20140818153259
The problem with Decade isn't that the story was bad, it was just never finished and then got manhandled. Listen. Where did Narutaki come from: We still don't know. Why did he blame Decade?: Either because he was the leader of Dai-Shocker who sought Multiversal Domination, or because his existence caused the world to merged in the first place (In the negative world Narutaki was civil to him and told him, 'there was a place where he could exist' Why were the World Merging in the First Place?: No one knows, it's either because of Decade's existence (Which the show hinted at) or because his Driver was connecting the worlds, in which case why was Diend spared Narutaki's wrath, his driver existed for the same reason. In the series it was hinted that his existence was either what caused the merging in the first place (Narutaki) or that he existed to solve the problem (the Original Riders) in the formof the A.R. Worlds sudden existence. But that was never properly explained in the movies. The female lead (her name escapes me): Through out the series, it was hinted that she was of the utmost importance in stopping the Rider War, the destruction of the Multiverse etc. And not as Kamen Rider KIva with boobs. She dreamt of the Rider War in a princess like gown, Narutaki kept asking for her help as if she had more power than him, not just another rider (she wasn't that strong, Decade just let her kill him). Also how did her house just move to the other worlds, most would say Decade's power allowed for that but it seemed too coincidental. Her grandfather being Dr. Shinigami didn't bother me, so much as how they used him, if he had been in hiding with his 'grandaughter' from something/someone, that would've been cool. They heavily implied that each Main Rider was supposed to be unique to their world alone. They could have explained that the presence of multiple incarnations of the same rider was causing/a side effect/ speeding up the merging and that would've been cool, but Decade's existence still had to tie into the cause. Then in the movies, it was stated that Decade had a homeworld, a childhood, a family, yet the merging was still happening. Why? If he's tied to the merging's cause, if he returned to his home world, which was shown to accept him like the Negative world, why would the merging still be going on? Then they said that the only reason he existed was because the merging, now explained as a collapsing of the multiverse, was what caused him to exist and that he existed to fix it... Then why did Narutaki hate him so, calling him the cause of all the problems, and the explanation was not only a retcon, but it basically broke the fourth wall (people were forgetting about the older riders, so this Rider War was just there to make them remember, what people, as far as I know the main public didn't pay any attention to you guys fighting. BS!) Finally, the ending of the series did not match up with the following movie. Decade was fighting the original Riders, one of whom helped him before (Agito). A) Why were they being such jerks? B) What happened to the original Kuuga? (Oh wait Kuuga and Agito shared the same world) C) How did the fight end? They just cut it and skipped the outcome comepletely. Did Decade win? Then why was he fighting the other Riders if 'that' was the War. Did he loose and they took control of him? What?